Sick Day
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode SickDay.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Despite her best efforts, Kim catches Jim and Tim's cold and passes it along to Shego, leaving Ron and Duff Killigan to take the lead. Mission Briefing * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Hank Perkins * Evil plot: steal the Ray-X device * Kim's transportation: Recap There was much sneezing in the Possible home. Jim and Tim were suffering from a cold, which Kim was desperate not to catch. However, in spite her best efforts, it was not long at all before she was confined to bed, also sick. Even though under the weather, Kim decided to take on a mission to guard a top secret device known as "Ray X". Believing it to simply be a matter of babysitting the thing until it was moved to a more secure location, Kim headed, certain she could handle it. However Drakken and Shego soon arrived on the scene and, while Kim was dealing with a protracted sneezing fit, the pair walked in and grab the device. Fortunately, Kim caught them on the way out, triggering the lab's security shutters, preventing them from getting away. During the course of Kim and Shego's the fight, one of Shego's blasts goes astray, activating the sprinklers and according to automated emergency protocols, opened all the sealed security shutters to open. Which allowed Shego and Drakken to escape with Ray X, but only after Shego has taken one of Kim's sneezes right in the face. Soon, Shego was herself out of commission the cold, prompting Drakken to seek out and partner up with Duff Killigan. Mainly because he works cheap. Meanwhile, Kim found herself grounded after her mother found out she had gone on a mission while sick. So she was forced to stay in bed. Ron assured her he had a plan to retrieve the Ray projector, using Kim's Favor Network for rides. Ron actually put together a fairly competent plan and to carried it out with only at least one pants-related incident. Hang-gliding scuba dive, he made to Drakken's island lair, using suction cups and bungee line to gain access and wheel Ray-X out from under Drakken and Killigan's noses while they haggled over their partnership contract. Ron ran into Shego who was too miserable from her cold to care about stopping him, and he gets away without a fight. Once back at the Possible residence, Ron finally came down with the cold and was also forced to his sick bed. Meanwhile Drakken got the cold as Killigan to took over the "lead villain's duties. He then Duff hired a "temporary lackey" in the form of the perky Hank Perkins. A temp agency lackey with a law degree, which Killigan accepted as "close enough" to actual villain experience. They then manage to re-steal Ray-X out from under Kim and Ron's cold-ridden noses. With both Ron and Kim out of the running, Jim and Tim, along with Rufus, take it upon themselves to try their hand at the mission to get the device back using a modified version of Ron's plan. However, although Killigan was also under the weather, highly efficient and motivated for the "growth industry" of the evil market Hank had set a trap, catching the twins. Upon discovering both the missing Ray-X and twin brothers, Kim, almost over her cold,was forced to leave her sick bed once more. She arrived just in time to prevent Hank from using the boys for target practice, and mixed it up with Shego, who also was almost over her cold as well. They fight as normal, except for periodically to pausing sneeze. Between them, Kim and the Tweebs manage to roll Shego up in a rug. They then catch Hank by dropping a chandelier about him, but not before accidentally dropping another on top the Ray-X, destroying it in the process. Back at the lab, Kim asked the scientists who invented Ray-X what it did, only to find out it was meant to cure the common cold. Prompting Ron to declare how he hated irony. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags *Ron continues to have mishaps with losing his pants. *At different times everybody were bed-ridden with the cold. Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Scientists: together Cure the Common Cold. Ron: I hate Irony. Notes *One of six half-length episodes produced. **When aired in a full-length time slot, it ran with The Truth Hurts. *It marks Duff Killigan's 5th appearance, and the 4th time he and Drakken teamed up. *Halfway through the episode, Kim becomes a secondary character and the primary mission is taken on by other cast members. *The show that all watched while sick and bedridden may have been an allusion to when Kim and Ron switched brains in Mind Games. *The only ones not seen as sick were Rufus, Wade, Kim's mother, the two scientists, and Hank Perkins. *This is fourth episode to where Ron and Rufus go on a mission without Kim, briefly. *Jim and Tim/"The Tweebs" were the only ones seen to be completely over their cold/sickness after a while. Production Information Errors *When Ron catches Killigan and Hank Perkins hovering away with Ray-X, he comes out of Kim's house, but in the next scene, Kim's house is in front of Ron. *When the tall scientist is seen Kim's Kimmunicator, he is wearing glasses, but near the end of the episode when Kim and Ron bring Ray-X back to them, the tall scientist is not wearing glasses. *Shego calls Drakken from a location away from his base when she calls in sick, but later on, she's seen to be in the lair, still sick. **Not really. She called from her *room*. The walls were definitely consistent with the lair decor. Continuity *Hank Perkins returns Odds Man In, where he helps Drakken with his scheme. *While looking for a replacement, Drakken remembers working with DNAmy in Partners. Allusions Cast Guest stars: *Maurice LaMarche *Rob Paulsen *Brian George Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2